Sharixian War of Independence
The Sharixian War of Independence was a largely phoney war which took place during the 540s. It concluded with the Great Sharixian Republic becoming independent of the Tzaltec Empire. Background The Sharix had joined the Tzaltec Empire some decades previously in exchange for protection and technology, and had been encouraged by the Teotlkan to expand into neighbouring regions and construct the Red Canal. Before its entry into the Empire the Sharix had nearly come to blows with their neighbours in the Thalmann Legacy, Niemida Prefecture, Caramel Kingdom and New Celero, and found themselves in need of allies. The Tzaltec also provided Valasharix, the Sharix capital, with slaves to fulfil their need for cheap or free labour. In the election of 541 a coalition of the Progressive Party and Unionist Party retained its majority. Prime Minister Alixvara Tierrasha determined that the Sharix should once again become a free state, but believed the Tzaltec would never consent to allow this through negotiation. She thus issued a unilateral declaration of independence, expelled all Tzaltec from the Republic, and closed the border.http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=19396520&postcount=614 Initial Conflict and Resolution Although Alixvara had sought out many allies among those who wished to see the Tzaltec humbled, she was unprepared for the swiftness or scale of the Tzaltec response. The Empire called on its remaining vassals in METAL and Maur and swept into Valasharix before the Republic had thought to summon its army or call on its allies or militia. The Tzaltec easily captured the capital, including the Prime Minister and her cabinet, and established martial law throughout the region.http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=19398959&postcount=1310 The Teotlkan took personal command of the troops there and oversaw the execution of those believed responsible for the treason, including Alixvara herself.http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=19399336&postcount=1321 With the chaos in the neighbouring republic and seeking revenge for a long history of conflict with the Sharix, the Niemida Legacy (formed from the union of the Thalmann Legacy and Niemida Prefecture) and Kingdom of Mularuhm agreed to seize control of the region of Triwilix, over which the Mularuhm High King claimed suzerainty. Believing the Republic to be weak and ripe for conquest, the Banished Kingdom of Kelldria also took the opportunity to assail its southern border, attempting to capture Maisel and Rikorsia. Meanwhile the Sharix's allies abroad began to respond to the crisis, assembling a large coalition army to attempt to regain control of Valasharix from the Tzaltec. Crucially, a coup in Maur in the absence of its army saw the Ash-Kingdom too declare independence from its Tzaltec liege, and its troops joined the Sharix cause. With the situation looking likely to escalate into a world war, the Qeyzer of Sobrida attempted to negotiate with the coalition leaders directly but met with little success. Eventually however he and the acting Sharix prime minister, Kalixothy Diegeo, agreed a referendum in Triwilix which saw the region declare for Mularuhm and leave the Sharix government. With no legitimate reason to continue the war, and in fear of escalation and the number of coalition reserves, the Qeyzer ordered Mularuhm and Niemida to withdraw. Shorn of her allies, the Teotlkan also reluctantly withdrew her troops from Valasharix. Aftermath The Teotlkan was obliged to recognise the de facto independence of the Sharix, though in Valasharix itself this proved to be short-lived. The cutting of imports from Tzalteclan and the failure to find a replacement source of labour had a ruinous effect on the Valasharix economy and in 556 a group of military leaders and aristocrats launched a coup, seizing control of the region, driving out the republican government and swearing fealty once again to the Tzaltec Empire.http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=19523315&postcount=1388 With the northern threat resolved, the Republic was free to concentrate on defending its southern border and repulsed the Kells during the Eastern Kell Wars, with help from the Empire of Dawn. Emperor Ridion of the Dawn never returned from the peace conference, disappearing en route to the Kingdom of Serendel. His heir Lucas Serendel, an outspoken Lyradissian nationalist, took his place and almost immediately declared war on the Union of Radurjic Republics, intending to restore the kingdom's lost lands. This led into the Invasion of the UJR and the ultimate destruction of the Union. References Category:Wars Category:International Relations Category:Wars on Telluris